Ordeth
Ordeth is one of the most wicked-minded characters on RoH. He possess the body of a Kokiri, but his skin is gray, without any hint of color. His eyes in glowing red, and his fuzzy hair is entirely black. This is the result of a soul fusion using Dark Magic – something that should not be used on any body. While Ordeth is a person of great, great evil, his childish behavior and his tendency to goof around and make dark jokes makes people underestimate him. The idea when making him was to make a comic relief to an otherwise so serious Realms of Hyrule. Ordeth is a character that may not reappear in RoH. He is Cai's third character. Background Ordeth has two stories. He is two souls merged into one, two vastly different men made into one, new personality. To understand the source of the Kokiri who calls himself Ordeth, one have to go back almost fifty years in time and travel to lands distant to Hyrule, across the Great Sea and beyond. Rane the Deceiver In a faraway land, a human boy named Rane Morr was born. The land was plagued by civil war, with two sides fighting for power over the land. Both sides where responsible for horrible massacres and evil deeds, and this kept on going for years. Rane was born into one of those sides and grew up to be a powerful magician and an excellent tactician. Over the years, he grew to appreciate Chaos, the way it made society collapse, how it forced out the will to fight out of people. His skill in the Dark Arts was at the highest; in truth, there had been few in that war who could overpower him. At the age of 26, Rane Morr was given the highest of positions in his clan. He immediately launched an attack against the opposing clan. He was victorious. But instead of claiming the throne of his homeland, Rane ordered a mass slaughter of his people. Over all the land, farms where burned, people hanged and villages sacked. Only a few managed to escape, to tell the terror Rane Morr was spreading. In the end, Rane summoned all of his followers, claiming to award his most loyal men and women. But as they where all before him, Rane triggered a trap and killed them all in one blow. Rane, who started to silently travel the world, changed his name to Ordeth, which in an old language meant "Deceiver", a nickname Rane had achieved over the years. He started to collect new, powerful followers, to spread "The Word of Chaos", as he put it. Among these where two Wizzrobes named Vheri and Maldaf, whom Ordeth nicknamed Quephia and Wa'chûl, respectively. He dubbed him and his followers "The Order of Chaos" and started ravaging lands at random. This kept on going until the Order reached Hyrule. Ordeth was, when inspecting the peaceful Kingdom, confronted by a woman who called herself Reika. After a long fight, Order was defeated and slain, but not entirely. Faiel the Kokiri Faiel was the name of a Kokiri who lived in Kokiri Forest – one of the many. Faiel was a very old Kokiri, but that certainly did not change his nature and fondness of games. He was a wise Kokiri, who had traveled Hyrule several times before, on behalf of the Deku Tree. He loved his dark female fairy, Elwene, over everything else. The two had gone through much together. It was the worst day in Faiel's life, then, to find his fairy gone one day. He could not find her anywhere. So he went out to search for her throughout all of Hyrule, hoping to find her alive. During his travels, he met Elzen Shadow and Zimaji, who both agreed to help him in his quest. The new Deceiver Faiel finally found his fairy at Dasqua Plains. However, the fairy had changed for the worse. It was possessed by a spirit that called itself Ordeth. Using Magic, Faiel forced Ordeth's spirit out of Elwene and into himself, saving the fairy. The transfer did no good for Faiel. The spirit of Ordeth immediately took over and forced Faiel into the back of his mind. He left the group, promising that he could kill them if they ever met again, and traveled to the North Palace. Elwene followed him. Ordeth soon discovered that he could not nearly handle as much power as he once had. He was now a very weak magician, and figured there was no use in searching for his Order of Chaos. To begin with, he didn't think they would believe him. Soon, the former human noticed how his personality started to change. He began to make jokes, and found it funny to play like a child. He soon realized that the two souls sharing the body began to merge, and at the same time knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. His body began to change, too. His skin turned gray, his eyes glowing red. That was the result of using that much Dark Magic on one body. One month later, the boy was not like either of the two. He had transformed into one, new being. He still called himself Ordeth, and continued to travel Hyrule, silently watching. He still held a fondness of Chaos, and was a being of utter evil, but loved his fairy over anything else, and frequently goofed around. Special Skills Quotes "Wonderful, is it not? The woods are magical, filled with magical creatures. It's my home." "I love the smell of Chaos in the morning." "Get out of my way, you silly girl. The boy cannot fight a battle he has already lost. This body belongs to me now, and you are certainly not one to stop me." "No, but it does bring to mind the amusing story of the time I murdered my father." "I am no child - I am Ordeth Reborn. And unless you quit your silly show now, I will not hesitate to show you my true power." "Only a fool continues when there is only failure ahead." "That orphanage attacked ME! It was self defense!" "You fools. Is this what you do with your lives? Fight random people to show others your capabilities, when you can spread the word of Chaos? Maybe I was right, the people of this world has gone boring." See also Theme thumb|170px|left Category:Characters